


Being a Single Dad

by Blondie600



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babysitter AU, Cute, Cute Kids, F/F, M/M, Past Abuse, Single Parent! Yamaguchi, Single Parents, Slow Build, Yams is an amazing dad, abuse mention, not much tho just at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie600/pseuds/Blondie600
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is a single Dad with the worlds best son. He's been searching for a babysitter for a while and then finds Tsukishima, a college student who might just be the key to his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yamaguchi

You know what the worst thing about being a single dad is? Nothing. It’s wonderful. I love it. Okay maybe that’s a bit of a lie but I do! I love being able to spend one on one time with my little boy all the time but it can be a bit wearing after a while.

I’ve been working part time and Reo’s been going to my mum’s. But now that she’s back at work, I need to find someone to look after him so I can start working my usual hours again. So back to my original statement.

You know what the worst thing about being a single Dad is?

Trying to find a babysitter.

I really want a male but they’re pretty much impossible to find. My friend Suga told me I should get a female sitter so Reo has some Motherly presence in his upbringing. I agreed but then pointed out to him that he’s already got my mum, sister,grandma, and our friends Shimizu and Yachi so it’s not like he’s lacking any female influence.

I’m currently sat pouring over the ads section in our local paper, looking for babysitters to hire when my phone rings, making me jump.

“DAAAAADDY! PHONE!” Reo shouts, stumbling up from where he was sat on the floor playing and handing me my phone off of the bedside table.

“Thanks buddy.” I reply with a smile, taking the phone from his chubby hands and bringing it up to my ear.

“Hello?”

“TADASHI! I FOUND YOU A BABYSITTER I THINK YOU’LL-”

“Woah Ryuu, slow down. What?” I yelp, startled by his shouting and cut him off mid-sentence.

“I was talking to a guy a bit younger than us at work and he was mumbling about not having a job and I was like ‘oh hey my friend is looking for a babysitter’ and he was like ‘oh that sounds cool I’ve actually been babysitting in my spare time whilst I’m not at college but my old employer moved away so I’m out of a job’ and I was like ‘oh great well give me your email address and I’ll get him to contact you’ so he did and now I’m telling you.” He babbles.

“Umm okay, that’s great, thank you!” I reply, excited at the prospect of finally finding someone.

“No problem!” He yells, reeling of the guys email address to me. “His name is Kei Tsukishima, I think you’ll like him! Got to go bye!”

I put my phone down on the table with a sigh before leaning down and picking up Reo who’d been rolling around on my bed the entire time I was on the phone.

“Looks like we might have finally found you a babysitter, buddy.” I say to him, booping his nose with my finger, making him giggle. I set to writing Tsukishima an email quickly, Reo babbling away to himself on my lap as I do, then setting him down and following him of into the sitting room to watch some TV together. About an hour later I pop back into my room to check my emails and see Tsukishima has already replied and will meet me tomorrow at 9 which makes my heart soar with joy.

“C’mon Reo, let’s go get burgers!” I announce, swooping the boy up into my arms making him laugh.

“Yay!” He squeals, hugging me gently before wriggling to get down and toddling off to get his shoes. He’s probably the best kid I could have asked for, after his mother left us when he was only 5 months old, I didn’t know if I would be able to cope but he’s been an absolute angel of a child and I couldn’t be happier.

\-----

The loud sound of the doorbell ringing wakes me up with a start, who the hell is that at this time in the morning on a Sunday? I can hear Reo chatting to himself in his room as I stumble down the hall to the door, opening it and expecting to see Suga or Shimizu but instead being greeted by a tall, blond guy. I blink at him curiously as he pushes his glasses up his nose and blinks back.

“Um hi I’m looking for Tadashi Yamaguchi?” He mumbles, fiddling with the cord of the headphones placed around his neck. “I was told to meet him here about a babysitting job?”

“SHIT!” I yell before clamping a hand over my mouth. “I completely forgot I am so so so so sorry. Please come in I’ll go and make myself decent.” I ramble, gesturing for him to come in. He smiles at me almost in amusement as he steps inside, kicking off his shoes and heading into my living room.

I watch him sit down before dashing down the hall to my room, grabbing a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt with some sort of logo on it and pulling it on frantically then throwing my hair into a messy little ponytail because it’s getting long and I haven’t had time to get it cut. Quite frankly, it’s starting to get on my nerves if I leave it down but, I think it looks kinda good. I skid out the door and burst into Reo’s room to find him half dressed.

“Bless your little heart.” I mumble as I help him get dressed properly.

“I heard the doorbell ring and I wanted to get dressed to help Daddy!” He stammers, smiling at me and making my heart melt.

“Thank you handsome, you’ve made everything a lot easier.” I reply, returning his smile and kissing his forehead before opening the door so he can toddle out towards the living room. I take a deep breath and give my appearance a once over before entering the living room as well to find Reo sat next to Tsukishima, looking at him curiously.

“Daddy, I like him.” Reo says simply as I sit down on the sofa opposite them.

“Reo, you don’t even know his name yet!” I chuckle as he clambers onto Tsukishima’s lap.

“I am Reo!” He says proudly, sticking out a chubby hand for Tsukishima to shake. I taught him to do that a while back and now he does it to everyone he meets.

“Hi Reo, I’m Tsukishima but you and your daddy can call me Kei.” Tsukishima replies, shaking Reo’s tiny hand with a smile which makes Reo beam.

“Well that settles it then.” I laugh, smiling at the two of them. Reo begins telling Tsukishima about his toys and I observe them quietly. He really seems to have a way with kids, Reo never clicked with any of the other people I interviewed but he seems attached to Kei already so it’s kind of a no-brainer.

“Daddy, when can Kei start?” Reo asks, bouncing on the sofa a bit as he looks at me pleadingly.

“Well, tomorrow, I guess.” I reply. “If that’s alright with Kei, obviously!”

“Yeah that’s fine.” He mumbles in reply, looking at his feet shyly. Reo squeals in delight then hops down from the sofa and wonders off towards his room, saying something about getting his toys.

“So I’ve never hired anyone like this before, how much did your other employer pay you?” I ask “I don’t wanna sound rude or anything I just literally have no idea!”

“S’fine.” Kei replies, blinking at me through his glasses. He’s quite good looking, actually, that’s what Ryuu must have meant when he said he thought I’d like him. Typical.

Kei tells me about his last job and I jot down a few notes on my phone, telling him I’d let him know tomorrow about the payment and such. He agrees and I show him to the door. Reo clings to his leg, not wanting him to leave

“Reo let go please, Kei will be back tomorrow!” I say, bending down so I’m facing the small boy who pouts at me. “You can go watch TV if you let go.” I add and next thing I know he’s off towards the living room. “So I’ll see you tomorrow about 8:30?” I ask, standing back up, smiling at Kei who’s pulling on his shoes.

“Yep.” He replies quietly, standing up and smiling back at me.“See you then.” And with that he’s off, pulling his headphone up onto his head as he goes.

I shut the door and lean against it with a sigh, sliding down to the floor and hugging my knees to my chest.

I was with Reo’s mum for about 3 years and I thought it was going to be forever, she knew I was bisexual and accepted it, relishing in the fact I’d fuss over hot guys with her. When she fell pregnant, we were both 21. We’d been together for ages and were living in this very flat. Both of us were in stable jobs and we were certain we could handle it so we went ahead with the pregnancy and everything was great until Reo was born.

It was all fine until about 2 weeks later when she was diagnosed with Post Natal depression. It was a very serious case and she was given medication to control it but she refused to take it and then the drinking started. She stopped going to work and staying out until the early hours of the morning. She’d come crashing through the door, bottle in hand and start screaming at me telling me this was all my fault and that I was a worthless, useless, pathetic father who ruined her life and was a disgusting fag who didn’t deserve anyone.

Pretty much every night this happened and I was helpless, I tried to reason with her and get her to go the hospital but she wouldn’t and it just got worse.

Soon, I was scared to leave Reo alone with her. Considering what she’d done to me, I wasn’t going to risk leaving him.

So one night, we got into a huge fight which resulted in her throwing several bottles at my head which narrowly missed and then storming out the door never to be seen again. I sat in this very spot and cried my eyes out, whishing this had never happened.

Reo crying from his cot encouraged me to get up and move on and he’s been my life ever since. I haven’t heard from her since the day she left, she didn’t even come back to get any of her stuff so I threw it all out and restyled the whole flat, getting rid of any trace of her ever being there and began a new much happier life.


	2. Yamaguchi

The next morning at 8:30 on the dot the doorbell rings and I skid down the laminated floor of the hall way and throw the door open. Kei smiles at me gently as he pulls his headphones down from his head and then Reo appears and has latched himself onto his leg

“Hi buddy.” He grins, patting Reo’s head gently as he steps over the thresh hold “D’you mind letting go so I can take my shoes off?” He adds and to my surprise, Reo lets go instantly and toddles of towards the living room.

“So let me show you where everything is.” I say with a smile, gesturing for him to follow me. I show him round the flat, pointing out essentials and showing him how things like the shower and the cooker work. He seems to absorb it pretty quickly which pleases me and when we get back into the living room I grab the list I made off of the table.

“I don’t want to sound weird or anything but I made a quick list of all the things he likes and dislikes as well as our normal routine.” I mumble, rubbing the back of my neck

“No no that’s actually really helpful, thank you!” He replies eagerly, taking the list from my hands and giving it a once over

“Um, no problem!” I exclaim, glad I don’t seem like too much of an idiot “Crap I’d better get ready.” I gasp, glancing at the clock on the wall before dashing out the door towards my bedroom. I grab all my stuff together in my bag and throw it over my shoulder, adjusting my hair before heading into the living room once more.

“Daddy, are you going?” Reo asks, approaching me and flashing me a dimpled smile

“Yep, now you be a good boy for Kei today okay!” I reply, ruffling his hair “I expect you to be on your best behavior!”

“Yes Daddy!” He yells as I bend down to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He and Kei follow me too the door and I give them a final once over before I head off

“Call me if there are any problems okay.” I say to Kei as he and Reo stand in the door way

“Of course.” He replies, smiling at me

“Okay then, see you both at 5!” I announce, ruffling Reo’s hair one last time before I head off towards the stairs.

~~~~

I work at an advertising company, I’m head of design so I basically sit around all day and look at people’s drawings and ideas for new adverts so it’s not a bad job at all. I’m the youngest head of a department in the company which is pretty cool and people treat me with respect even though I’m younger than pretty much all of them. I swing through the revolving doors of the sky high building with a smile, weirdly glad to be back to my usual routine and hop into the packed lift. I’m the last person to leave the lift, my office is on the 98th floor of the 100 story building, and am greeted by a massive hug.

“Tadashi! I’ve missed you so much!” Yachi yells, clinging to me as I laugh

“It’s not like I’d left completely Yachi, I have been coming in.”

“Yeah, but it’s always on my days off!” She pouts, letting go of me and returning to the other side of her desk “Here’s your mail and you have about 50 messages and a ton of designs to look through so you’ll be busy! Shouyou has been trying to keep on top of it but you know what he’s like.” She giggles, handing me a wad of letters before ushering me of towards my office.

“TADASHIIIIIIIIII!” Shouyou yells, pouncing on me as I walk through the door to my office area “I’m so so so glad you’re back we’ve got a ton of stuff to do and Daichi is slowly getting more and more stressed so we need to be speedy about it, He’ll be down soon to see you and Suga is in today as well. I don’t really know why but hey, he’s the bosses boyfriend also did I tell you there engaged? Oh wait I probably shouldn’t have told you oh dear I…”

Hinata Shouyou is my PA, he’s not much younger than me and is a ball of energy. He’s small but his huge personality and bright orange hair make him see larger than life.

“Shouyou stop please.” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him with a chuckle. He slams his mouth shut but still grins at me “I know they’re engaged, Suga told me and I gathered Daichi would be getting stressed.”

“Oh okay good I thought Daichi was going to be cross with me.” Shouyou gasps in relief. I smile at him and ruffle his hair as I head into my office, Shouyou following behind babbling to me about something or another. I’ve missed him.

The day wizzes by and by about 3 o’clock in shattered, I forgot how draining this is. I’m sat with my head resting against my desk staring at my feet through the glass of the desk, wondering how Reo and Kei are getting on. I phoned them at lunch and could hear Reo giggling at something in the background as Kei told me what they’d been up to. They seem to be getting on very well which is really good and has set my mind at ease.  

“Tadashi!” A voice says happily making me shoot up from my current position and blink rapidly at the smiling face of my best friend. Koushi Sugawara is one of the most beautiful people you will ever lay your eyes on, soft light grey hair, twinkily brown eyes and a slim, muscular figure. His smile could light up a city and he is one of the nicest people in the world.

“Hey Suga.” I reply with a smile, pulling my chair back up close to the desk as he plops down in one of the seats on the other side of the desk “How’s engaged life.”

“Oh shush.” He replies, blushing gently “I’m here to talk about you not me, how’s your first full day back at work going?”

“It’s pretty good, tiring, but good.” I answer truthfully, twirling my pen between my fingers “I’ve nearly finished looking through the rather large pile of stuff that was on my desk.” I add, gesturing to the much smaller pile remaining on my desk and then to the neatly organized piles littering the floor.

“Good for you!” He grins, picking his bag up from of the floor and rummaging through it “I brought you these!” He adds, pulling at McDonalds bag out of his bag and handing me a large pot of French fries. We’ve got an excellent system going here, I don’t like McDonalds burgers and Suga doesn’t like the fries so we normally each buy a meal and then swap so I’ve got two lots of fries and Suga has two burgers, it’s great.

“I love you so much, you are an angel never leave me.” I gasp, grabbing the pot from him and stuffing some into my mouth

“Love you too.” Suga chuckles, leaning back in the chair “How’s the babysitter?”

“He’s pretty good actually, I phoned him earlier and Reo seems to be having a good time with him.” I mumble, fishing in the pot for more French fries

“Good! I was a bit wary about Ryuu suggesting someone but if you’re happy with him that’s great!” Suga replies, wiping his mouth with a napkin gently “Is he hot?”

“SUGA!” I yelp, glaring at him

“What? It’s a simple question.” He states cheekily, winking at me “I want you to have a hot ass boyfriend Yams, I’m just weighing your options!”

“Firstly, stop calling me Yams and secondly, I haven’t even looked at him in that way and I’m not going to.” I answer bluntly, rolling my eyes at him as my phone buzzes on the desk.

“Go ahead!” Suga nods, gesturing to my phone. I grab it of the desk and hold it up to my ear, rolling my eyes as I see the caller ID

“Yes Ryuu?”

“The doorman won’t let me in, speak to him.” He pretty much yells and next thing I know the familiar voice of the security guard is asking me who the ‘shifty looking guy’ is. I reassure him and hear Ryuu woop as he grabs his phone back from the security guard “I’ll be up in a sec!” He says and then the line goes dead.

“Ryuu’s coming, prepare yourself.” I chuckle. Suga smiles in exasperation and the next thing we know the door flies open to reveal the man in question. He’s medium height and muscular from his constant working out. He’s kind of intimidating looking, beady eyes and sharp features, his hair is shaved at the sides but longer on top in a messy I just rolled out of bed but still manage to look cool sort of way.

“I have brought Coffee’s for you!” He announces, placing a cup in front of me and then one in front of Suga before bouncing back out the office to give on to Shouyou “How are you both?” He asks as he fall down into the chair next to Suga and sips his drink

“Fine thank you!” Suga replies and I nod “Have you just come from work?”

“Yep! It was stupidly busy again this morning but I’m not here to talk about work, I’m here to ask you how your baby sitter is!” He garbles, sitting up straighter in his chair and peering at me “He’s hot isn’t he, I mean, I wouldn’t know because I only have eyes for my dear Kiyoko-san but he’s your type, right?!”

“You as well?!” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him “I’ve told you a million times before I. Am. Not. Looking. For. A. Relationship.”

“But you haven’t gotten laid in like two years! That’s basically against human rights!” Ryuu exclaims

“Ryuu, you’re in love with a girl who’s in a relationship. With another girl, I don’t think you’re qualified to be lecturing me on dating thank you very much.” I huff, sipping from my coffee “Plus when was the last time you got laid?”

“Last week!” Ryuu replies, puffing out his chest proudly

“Well I agree with Ryuu, Tadashi. You should try to get back on the dating ladder, anyone would be lucky to have you!” Suga smiles “And I’ve just realized what the time is, I have to go to yet another meeting.” He sighs, standing up “C’mon Ryuu, I’ll drop you home on my way there. See you later for movie Monday!” and with that they’re gone and I’m left alone in my now eerily silent office. I love my friends don’t get me wrong but they keep pestering me about dating and I’m just not ready for that. Not yet anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about these guys in the future omg  
> There will be more Reo and Tsukki dw, I just wanted to establish Yams' job and friends and stuff before we got into it 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! ^_^


	3. Yamaguchi

I sway along with the train as it rattles down the tracks, too worn out from my day to even focus my eyes on anything so I just stare at nothing in particular until I hear the name of my station being announced. After a short walk I reach my building and press the button for the lift as it arrived I hear someone call my name

“Tadashi!”

“Oh, hey Keiji,” I reply sleepily as my drop dead gorgeous neighbor skateboards into the lift jumping of the board gracefully and landing next to me “How’re you?”

“I’m alright thanks, you?” he smiles, grabbing his board from the floor and hugging it to his chest

“Tired.” I mumble, leaning against the cool metal wall of the lift

“Was that your first full day back since Reo was born? How is he by the way?” He asks looking at me carefully with his head tilted to the right

“Yep and he’s pretty good thanks, I finally found him a babysitter.” I say as we zoom upwards

“Oh cool! What’s he like? Is he hot?”

“Jesus Christ Keiji, you’re the third person to ask me that today!” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him as we reach our floor

“I’m just saying! I think you need to get yourself back out there!” He replies, trying to reason with me as we step out of the lift

“Yeah well I’m still not ready okay!”                                                                                           

“Okay okay! Can I see him though? Lemme come in I’ll pretend I need some sugar or sommin.”

“Bokuto is rubbing off on you.” I sigh as I fumble for my keys and un lock the door “I’m home!”

“DADDY!” Reo yells, appearing out of nowhere and jumping into my out stretched arms “I missed you Daddy! Oh, hello Uncle Keiji!”

“Hey buddy, how you doing?” Keiji grins, shaking Reo’s tiny hand. Reo calls everyone who isn’t me or his grandparents Uncle or Auntie, its adorable to be honest.

“Hi.” I hear Tsukishima say and look up to see him stood in the door way to the kitchen

“Hello! How’s your day been?” I reply with a smile. I glance over at Keiji and see that his jaw has dropped open

“Good thanks, we had fun didn’t we Reo?” Kei says, smiling down at my son fondly

“Yeah! Uncle Kei and me made some cake for you Daddy!” Reo yells happily from where’s he’s now sat on Keiji’s skateboard

“Did you? Wow that’s so sweet!” I reply with a huge grin

“I wish Kotaro would make me cake.” Keiji grumbles

“Oh, Kei this is Keiji Akaashi my neighbor!” I say, suddenly remembering I hadn’t introduced them “Keiji this is Kei Tsukishima, Reo’s new sitter!”

“It’s VERY nice to meet you!” Keiji grins, flashing his heart stopping smile at Kei who just blinks at him in surprise

“Um, you too.”

“Well I must be off, see you later?” Keiji asks, grabbing his skateboard and ruffling Reo’s hair as he stands up

“Yeah, see you then!” I reply, waving to him as he walks out the door.

“He seems… nice.” Kei mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck

“He’s lovely honestly.” I chuckle “So everything’s gone to plan today then?” I ask, picking up Reo and walking into the kitchen

“Yeah, everything’s still in one piece.” He replies, leaning against one of the counters “Reo’s been an angel as well, probably the best behaved kid I’ve ever looked after.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! Well done you!” I grin, blushing slightly as I kiss Reo’s head “Thank you so much for this, you honestly don’t know how much it means to me.”

“It’s no problem, I think it’s worked out well for both of us.” Kei replies with a small smile

“Daddy! Do you want some cake?” Reo suddenly asks, scrabbling out of my arms and running to Kei’s side

“Of course I do, let me…”

“TADASHI! I’m so sorry I’m early I just brought a load of stuff for tonight and I was close so I thought I might as well just bring it to you instead of going all the way home! The door was open so I just let myself in and oh… hello!” Suga suddenly says, bursting into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face but freezing when he notices Kei “You must be Kei, Tadashi’s told me all about you well, as much as I could get out of him! I’m Koushi Sugawara but you can call me Suga! It’s very nice to meet you!”

“Nice too meet you too.” Kei replies quietly, looking quite startled at his loud appearance

“UNCLE SUGA!” Reo yells, forgetting about the cake and bounding into Suga’s arms after he’s placed all of his bags onto the counter

“Hey buddy! Long time no see!” Suga laughs, swinging Reo around in the air making him giggle

“Daddy said you were too busy making out with Uncle Daichi to come see us.” Reo pouts making me splutter

“REO!”

“Well that’s pretty much true to be honest; you’ll understand when you’re older.” Suga chuckles, grinning at me “Anyway, are you ready to watch some movies tonight?” He adds, patting Reo’s head gently as he scrambles down from his arms and beams up at him

“YES!” Reo yells happily, jumping up and down in excitement

“Good! I’ve chosen one for us to watch that I KNOW you will like!” Suga grins “And if you’re really good I’ll let you keep it afterwards.”

“Suga you spoil him.” I sigh but I can’t help but smile at Reo’s excited face “It’s his birthday soon anyway, he’ll get enough gifts then!”

“Don’t listen to your Daddy, you can have it whatever he says.” Suga whispers loudly to Reo who just giggles before jumping up at me with his arms outstretched. I scoop him up and shake my head at him jokingly

“What did you and Kei do today then, besides make a cake?” I ask him as I lean against the kitchen counter

“Well we watched some TV and Uncle Kei showed me some of his dinosaur drawings and I met one of his friends!” Reo tells me excitedly

“I hope that’s okay I just had to give him his book back urgently, I probably should have checked before telling him to come over.” Kei interjects, looking worried

“No its fine, don’t worry about it!” I reply, smiling at him reassuringly “Where did you get the dinosaur drawings from though?”

“Thas what he does at university!” Reo announces, stumbling slightly over the pronunciation of University but smiling proudly to himself at using such a big word.

“I’m studying Paleontology.” Kei explains

“DINOSAURS!” Reo squeals, clapping his hands together

“He was interested in the Dinosaurs in case you hadn’t noticed.” Kei chuckles “Now do you want to help me cut this cake?” He adds, looking at Reo across the counter who squeals again in reply and actually crawls across the counter to get to the cake. I don’t have the heart to tell him off because he looks so damn excited. I know it’s only been a day but Kei seems to have already made a big impression on my son and it makes me hopeful that this slightly odd arrangement might just work out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this in ages omfg I feel so bad! 
> 
> I'm back into it now though, so hopefully the next update will be up soon! I'm going to write chapters from Tsukki's POV soon so there's a broader look on the whole story. Plus I REALLY like the idea of him hardcore crushing on Yams so prepare yourselves for that! 
> 
> Also I had to add Keiji in there somewhere he's my fave and he will feature prominently in the story bc I love the idea of him and Yam's being friends, Bokuto will show up as well dw as will Daichi, Kags, Noya and Asahi! 
> 
> Also does anyone know of any Yamatsukki fan art of them with a kid, I need to find some its for science 
> 
> Comments and Kudous are always appreciated! c:


	4. Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER

Movie Monday has become a sort of tradition amongst my friends since Reo was born. Mondays were the night my Mum would have Reo to stay so we normally got together and watched a load of films and ate a load of crap. It was good because it gave me a night off and I got to see all of my friends again without any interruptions and even though I’m back at work and Reo’s not going to my Mum’s anymore, we still carry on the tradition and I’m really glad we are.

Kei goes home after we’ve had some of his and Reo’s cake, saying he has work to do for college. I tried to get him to stay but he wouldn’t so he left much to Reo’s disgust, promising him he’d be back tomorrow with some more dinosaur related stuff to show him. Reo has really taken to him which makes me incredibly happy.

“Yams, which one do you want to watch?” Suga asks me as I walk back into the living room after putting Reo to bed

“Don’t mind, let Bo pick when he turns up, he only complained last time because we didn’t listen to his opinion.” I reply, flopping down on the sofa next to him with a yawn

“That’s true,” Suga laughs “I don’t understand how Keiji ended up with him to be honest.”

“Keiji is a high class lawyer yet he skateboards to work and lives in a flat; he’s not exactly normal and the same goes for Bo.” I chuckle, pulling my knees up to my chest

“Well, each to their own.” Suga shrugs, setting out the DVD’s he’s brought with him on the coffee table.

“Hello?” A voice calls out as I hear the front door open and a few seconds later Ryuu and Daichi are walking into the room. Suga pounces on Daichi excitedly whilst Ryuu chucks a bag full of popcorn down onto the sofa next to me before falling down after it

“Man I’m exhausted,” He sighs, resting his head back on the cushions “I need to find another jobs, can’t be serving douche bags coffee for the rest of my sorry life.”

“Maybe if you went to college you’d get a better one.” Daichi replies with a roll of his eyes “But that’s not gunna happen is it.”

“Not all of us have generous parents Dai,” Ryuu yawns “But if you wanna pay for me to go then I’m all for it!”

“In your dreams,” Daichi snorts “Sorry I didn’t get to see you much today Tadashi, its fucking manic at the moment! How’s Reo?”

“You’re telling me.” I reply, sarcastically which makes him roll his eyes yet again “And yeah he’s good, really likes his new babysitter.”

“Oooooooh yes! See I told you you’d both like him!” Ryuu cheers, sitting up straighter

“I met him earlier and I must say he’s VERY cute, not as cute as you obviously.” Suga says, kissing Daichi’s cheek gently before walking towards the kitchen “Do you guys want a beer?”

“Yeah!” We all reply

“Sometimes I feel like Suga lives here instead of me.” I mumble. Ryuu snickers besides me as the front door bangs open for hopefully the final time and a flash of grey and black hair comes flying towards me

“TADASHIIIIIIII!” Kotaro (fondly know as Bo to us) yells, pulling me into a massive hug “God it’s been so long since I’ve seen you!”

“Nice to see you too Bo,” I laugh, hugging him back “How’ve you been?”

“AMAZING! Work is just awesome honestly I absolutely love it!” He exclaims, smiling excitedly at me before pouncing on Daichi who looks mildly terrified even after knowing Bokuto for 5 years.

“Hey,” Keiji grins as he slides into the room quietly “I see you’ve already made yourself at home Kotaro.” He adds, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend who’s nestled up on the sofa talking animatedly with Ryuu

“Of course I have, Tadashi’s house is practically like a second home!” Bo insists, grinning at us both before turning back to Ryuu.

“I’m sorry,”

“Its fine, you apologies every time you guys come to my house.” I laugh as he falls down on the sofa on my other side “We decided to let him choose the movie considering the kafuffle we had last time.”

“Oh jesus, if he chooses fucking Star Wars again I swear to god I will shave his head.” Keiji mutters making me splutter with laughter as Suga appears, his arms full of beer. We all get settled, food laid out in front of us, a beer in each of our hands and finally quieten down when the movie begins. Bo chooses X-Men much to Akaashi’s relief and I find myself squashed in between Ryuu and Suga and as the movie goes on I can feel my eyes growing heavy. It’s been a really long day and as happy I am to see my friends, I’m really tired.

The film is drawing to a close and Ryuu has fallen asleep, his head resting on my shoulder. I can hear faint snores coming from Suga’s otherside suggesting Daichi is asleep too. Akaashi is flicking through some files from work whilst Suga and Bo are glued to the film. I ease Ryuu’s head off my shoulder and prop it up with a pillow before standing up and going to check on Reo. He’s sleeping soundly, curled up into a little ball and I smile as I watch him sleep for a little while before slowly backing out the door and heading into the kitchen.

Keiji and Suga are in there, chatting quietly and I hop up on the counter next to Keiji and let out a yawn

“Kotaro is asleep now as well,” Keiji sighs “I think we’re getting to old for this.”

“Keiji, you’re only 25 you’re not that old.” I chuckle, swinging my feet gently

“Well, it’s a quarter of a century so it’s not exactly young.” He shrugs, nudging me with his elbow “I’m a year older than you!”

“And I’m a year older than you so quit complaining.” Suga interjects

“Touché.” Keiji replies “My jobs more stressful than yours thought.”

“Keiji, have you ever been a model? Do you know what it’s like to pose in front of a camera for hours on end?”

“No, but you don’t know what it’s like to spend your days defending people who are sometimes actually guilty of their crimes!”

“Guys, guys please. Please stop.” I snigger, rolling my eyes at the pair of them “Even if you are old and tired neither of you look it so quit complaining plus, none of you have a kid.”

“That’s very true, sorry Yams.” Suga says, smiling at me apologetically

“No its fine, just appreciate your freedom while you still have it.”

“God, no need to get so morbid on us.” Keiji laughs, pushing himself off the counter “C’mon we better wake the others up.”

“Dibs not waking Daichi up.” I yell, jumping off the counter and dashing into the living room, laughing at their disgruntled yells as they run after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this doesn't have much Kei in it but the next chapter will be from his POV so there will be loads :L  
> Sorry this took forever to come out, I was doing a 30 day challenge! Its Yamatsukki so you guys should check it out if you want to :3  
> I should get back on schedule now though :')   
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	5. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Tsukki chapter

“You took your fucking time.”  
“Sorry for going out and making some money.” I snap, throwing my bag down on the floor and falling onto the sofa next to my grumpy roommate  
“What are you suggesting?” Kuroo growls, glaring at me over the top of his laptop  
“That you’re a lazy shit.” Kenma replies, smiling at me before sitting down in the armchair  
“You got that right!” Noya shouts from the kitchen  
“See, we’re all agreed you need to get off your ass and get a real job.” I say, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on them  
“I have a job!”  
“Kuroo, you work in Oikawa’s bar once a week for 3 hours, that’s not a job.” Kenma sighs, not even looking up from his PSP  
“It is! I get paid!” Kuroo insists, slamming his laptop shut and glaring round at us  
“Yeah, just enough to cover your share of the rent and then you scrounge of us for the rest of the month!” Noya mutters, slumping down in the other arm chair and stuffing some crisps in his mouth  
“Will you ever eat like a civilized human being?” I sigh, rolling my eyes at him as I get up and head into the kitchen  
“You better clean up your table manners for your date!” I hear Kuroo say as I search the fridge for some juice  
“You never know, he might like a guy who eats like this!” Noya insists through a mouthful of crisps  
“Noya, no one likes anyone who eats like that.” Kenma mutters as I sit back down next to Kuroo.  
“Is this the guy that’s like an inch shorter than me? Does he know you’re just taller than your average elf?” I ask  
“He also looks like a hardened criminal.” Kuroo adds “Apart from his very neat bun which makes him look like more like a gangsta granny.”  
“KUROO!” Noya shouts as Kenma shakes with laughter and I bury my face in my knees to hide my chuckles  
“He kinda does though Noya, he…”  
“YOU KNOW WHAT? I HATE HIM! I REALLY FUCKING HATE HIM!” A loud voice shrieks as the front door bangs open then slams shut  
“Since when did he have a key?” I sigh, raising an eyebrow at Kenma who refuses to meet anyone’s eyes.  
“I HATE TOBIO I REALLY DO.”  
“Sho, you don’t hate him. You love him, you’ll go running back to him tomorrow and have lots of make-up sex before you fall out again next week.” Kuroo says nonchalantly, sighing as Hinata falls down on the arm of Kenma’s chair and groans loudly  
“Not this time.”  
“Why?” Kenma asks quietly making Kuroo and I groan  
“You had to ask didn’t you?” I tut, getting up and going back into the kitchen to get some food, Kuroo hot on my heels.  
“Soooo, how was work?” He asks, leaning against the counter and grinning cattishly at me.  
“Fine.”  
“C’mon Tsukki, I want more info than that! Is he cute?”  
“The kid or his Dad?” I sigh, pulling some bread out of the cupboard  
“Dad.”  
“Very.”  
“Seriously?? Oh my god you have to tap that! Is he like a lot older than you? He could be your sugar daddy oh god this is brilliant.”  
“Kuroo. No.” I scoff, frowning at him as he hands me a plate “He’s the same age as me you idiot.”  
“Oh, well that’s a bit of a disappointment.”  
“I’m not going to do anything anyway, it’s not professional!” I insist, buttering up the bread and avoiding his eyes  
“Bro, you haven’t gotten laid in like I don’t know, 6 months or something. We need to do something about it.” Kuroo persists, snatching one of the pieces of bread out from under me and stuffing half of it in his mouth.  
“It has not been that long!”  
“Yeah, it has.”  
“Do you keep a track of it or something? Jesus fucking Christ Kuroo.”  
“What? I’m concerned for you!”  
“Oh yeah and how’s your repressed love life going?” I ask pointedly “Told Kenma about your massive crush on him yet or are you still sleeping with everything that breaths in a pathetic attempt to try and forget your feeling?”  
“Woah! Rein it in a bit bro!” Kuroo replies, shooting me a glare before returning to his piece of bread “And no, I’m not sleeping with random people anymore.”  
“So that guy I saw leaving the flat Sunday morning was just a friend? We’re you having a sleepover? Awh, how cute.”  
“You’re an asshole.”  
“So are you, bye.” I retort, smiling sweetly at him before heading out the kitchen and towards my bed room, shutting the door behind me and sitting down on my bed.  
This job is great and yeah sure, Tadashi is cute but I can’t pursue my teeny tiny crush on him can I? I don’t even know the guy for Christ sake! I just know his kid is adorable and that he looks really good in a shirt. That’s not enough reason to throw my career out the window now is it?  
Well, at least not yet anyway.  
“Kei?”  
“Hmm?” I reply, looking round as Noya bounces into my room holding my phone which is ringing quietly. I silently thank him as I answer, getting a smile in return as he slides back out the door  
“Kei?”  
“Yes?” I sigh, recognizing the voice instantly “How can I help?”  
“I need you to do something for me.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t tell you over the phone, meet me at the café in half an hour?”  
“Okay, see you then.” I sigh, hanging up and throwing my phone down on my bed with a sigh.  
This is gunna be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mysterious eh? Dw its nothing horrific I promise :')  
> Sorry I've been so slow with this fic, college is killing me rn D:  
> But a short update is better than no update right? RIGHT?  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


	6. Tsukishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should probably say thaaaat  
> Suga co owns the bar that Kuroo works at with Oikawa  
> Aaaaaand  
> Kei doesn't know Shouyou works with Tadashi... yet   
> That is all

“You’re a surprisingly good actor.” I say quietly, sliding into the seat across from the hooded figure and looking around the quiet all night café

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about me Kei.” He yawns in reply, pushing back his hood to reveal his mop of silvery hair “But as I said on the phone, I need your help.”

“Suga, what could you possibly need from me?” I sigh, sipping my tea and looking at him curiously

“Weeeeeeell, I kinda need you to work Friday night and I need to ask you to look after Tadashi.”

“I’ll work Friday that’s fine but why do I need to look after him? How do you even know him?”

“He works with Daichi and we’ve been friends for ages he’s just never come by the bar before.” Suga shrugs “He’s got a kid as you know so it’s not like he had much time for socializing plus, we’re not exactly such good friends that we’re meeting each other’s friends are we? Do you even consider me a friend or do you just see me as that annoying guy who pays you every once in a while.”

“Bit of both.” I reply, raising an eyebrow at him as he laughs gently.

“I just think he might like you in a, you know, like like way and I want to be sure you’re not going to hurt him or anything and to look out for him okay? He means a lot to me and he’s gone through enough shit in his life without you adding to the pile.”

“What makes you think I’d put him through shit?”

“Kei, none of your relationships have ended well now have they? Plus you’re not exactly the most approachable person are you.” He teases, tearing a bit off his muffin (why is he eating a muffin at this time of night?) and popping it in his mouth

“Oi! I’m nice when I want to be! I’ve never been mean to you!” I retort, scowling at him jokingly

“No you haven’t but I know you better than you think Kei, just remember that! Now I’ve got to get going, I’ll walk with you?” He says, wiping his hands on a napkin before standing up. I follow him slowly, shoving my hands in my pockets as the cool night air hits me like a ton of bricks and I fall into step besides Suga.

“How’s Daichi?” I ask, rolling my eyes as a huge grin spreads across Suga’s face

“Oh you know, amazing, wonderful, gorgeous etc.” He sighs, smiling at the sky as we walk along

“So you’re looking forward to the wedding then?”

“No actually.”

“Pardon?”

“Well I am looking forward to it, of course I am! I’m just not looking forward to the planning and the stress!” He sighs as we turn the corner onto my street

“Aaah okay, I was worried you were having second thoughts or something.” I sigh, punching him in the arm gently as we stop outside my building

“Oh god no, I would never!” He grins, his eyes sparkling “Anyway you go sleep, you’ve got college tomorrow!”

“Yes Mum.” I reply as I head into the building and wave as I pass through the doors. I hear him laugh as the doors swings shut and watch him as he heads on down the street. He’s a nice guy but he can be a bit odd at times.

I hop into the lift and lean against the wall as I shoot upwards, my mind whirring from what Suga had said.

Could Tadashi really like me? I don’t even know how I feel about the guy yet I just know he’s very attractive and seems to be really nice. Guess I’ll see what he’s like when I see them tomorrow afternoon.

I let myself into the flat; it’s just past 1:30 so Noya’s probably still up watching Netflix, I just hope Shouyou’s gone to be honest he’s so loud.

“Mornin.” Noya yawns from the sofa as I enter the living room and see him exactly where he was when I left the flat, watching Parks and Recreation and eating an apple.

“Hey.”

“Wasn’t a booty call then?” He snickers as I sit down beside him

“Jesus Christ no.”

“When was the last time he had a booty call?” Kuroo snorts as he appears from the kitchen holding two mugs

“Have you ever had a booty call?” Noya asks in genuine interest, pausing the TV and turning so his small frame is facing me

“No I bloody well haven’t.” I sniff, scowling at both of them as they laugh

“When was the last time you got laid?”

“I had this conversation with him earlier and I’m not having it again with you.” I huff, gesturing to Kuroo who smirks evilly at Noya

“But Keeeeeeeiiiii?” He whines; pouting at me in what I assume he thinks is a cute way 

“No Yuu.”

“Yes Kei.”

“I am not doing this with you.”

“Pleeeeease?”

“You’re probably the last person I want to discuss my sex life with thank you very much, I’m going to bed.” I announce, standing up much to their dismay and heading to my room. I pass Kenma’s room and see him curled up on his bed playing on his PSP; at least I live with someone quiet.

I change into my pj’s and after brushing my teeth I fall onto my bed and under the covers, cocooning myself in them and placing my glasses on my nightstand. I turn my lamp off and rolling to stare at the ceiling, my glow in the dark stars stare back at me brightly. Yes I do have children’s glow in the dark stars on my ceiling; no I do not care what anyone thinks.

I need to sleep, I have 3 lessons tomorrow and then I’ve got to go look after Reo until 9, its going to be  a pretty full on day, not that I’m complaining.

My phone buzzes quietly on my nightstand and I groan as I roll over and pick it up, squinting at the screen to see it’s a text from Oikawa. What the fuck does he want?

I open it and see that much to my relief it’s just him thanking me for being able to work on Friday; Suga must have messaged him on his way home. I turn my phone off and place it back where it was, check my alarms on and then curl back up into bed and drift off to sleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves arms* plot twiiiiiiist  
> well, kinda  
> Sorry this is so short!!! It was my birthday the other day and I was planning my party and doing an assignment that took 12 hours and urgh its been a bit hectic! I promise I will start updating with longer chapters soon!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! c:


End file.
